


in the pouring rain

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has big plans for her and Clara's holiday in Florida for Clara's birthday, but unfortunately, the weather isn't cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



> For my darling Kelsey, who wanted some Rose/Clara fluff for her birthday. Happy birthday, bb (even though I am a day late XD)! <3

Rain spattered against the restaurant windows, and Rose glared at it. All it had done for the past three days was rain, and it was starting to get old.

"Rose?" Clara said softly, drawing her attention.

"Sorry," Rose murmured. "I'm just so sick of this rain."

"Yeah, but maybe it'll stop before we leave."

"Yeah, hopefully. It's just such rubbish that this is supposed to be your birthday holiday, and it's rained the whole time."

"Hey," Clara said, stretching her hand across the table. Rose smiled and joined her hand with Clara's as she lifted her gaze to her girlfriend's face. "As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters."

Rose's smile widened, and Clara squeezed her fingers.

As dinner went on, and the rain continued to fall, Rose's mood continued to worsen. She'd made such big plans for this trip, and it felt like nothing was going right. There was supposed to be a lovely sunset over the ocean, a warm breeze, sand between their toes as they walked along the beach. Not this torrential downpour that didn't seem like it planned to end anytime soon.

By the time they were leaving the restaurant, Rose was near tears, and Clara was beyond confused as to why she was so upset. She'd been sullen every since they touched down in Florida, and though Clara hated the rain too, Rose just seemed particularly perturbed.

Finally, unable to stand it anymore and not caring that they were already getting soaked as they walked across the parking lot, she grabbed Rose's arm and turned her around.

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Rose sniffed loudly, and shook her head. "This was supposed to be a romantic holiday, it was your birthday present, and all it's done is rain –"

"Rose, you can't control the weather –"

"I know, but it's just ruined everything, I was going to ask you to marry me tonight, but it's just _raining_ , and it's not romantic!"

Clara froze, her eyes widening as she stared at Rose. "You – you want to marry me?"

"Yes!" Rose replied, tears rolling down her cheeks, barely distinguishable from the rain. "I was going to do it tonight, but this stupid rain ruined everything. I wanted it to be romantic."

There was a beat, in which Rose pouted and Clara stared at her, and then Clara started laughing.

"What –" Rose began, her brow creased in a frown as she swiped her hands over her cheeks.

Clara shook her head and stepped forward, raising her hands to Rose's face and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Rose Tyler, you are ridiculous, and I love you so much," she murmured when it broke.

Rose's lips curved as she stared at Clara, her gaze flicking between Clara's eyes and mouth, and they kissed again.

"I'm sorry it's not romantic," Rose breathed when they pulled apart.

"Rose, this is the most romantic moment of my life," Clara replied, shaking her head with a smile. "Standing here with you in the middle of this parking lot, in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone –" Rose gave a sniffly laugh, and Clara's smile widened as she moved her hand to brush Rose's hair back. "Telling you that nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

"Yeah?" Rose whispered, her eyes hopeful as they met Clara's again.

"Yeah," Clara whispered back. "Yes."

Rose's face broke into that wide, bright smile that was so unique to her, and she moved in for another kiss, her arms tight around Clara's waist.

"Oh!" Rose said abruptly, breaking the kiss. "I have rings!"

"You do?" Clara laughed.

"Yeah, I saved up for them for months," Rose replied, opening her purse and dipping her hand inside. "They're not much, but at least they're real diamonds."

Clara grinned as Rose reached for her left hand, and watched as she slid a small, but very pretty, diamond ring onto her finger. Clara took the other ring and did the same for Rose, and they both beamed at each other before Clara laughed.

"Okay, we've been standing here in the rain like idiots for long enough; let's go back to the hotel."

Rose laughed too and nodded, and they moved to get into their rental car.

When they reached their hotel, they hurried up to their room, laughing again as they pushed inside.

"Cold now," Rose said, quickly pulling her wet dress off over her head and tossing it into the bathroom.

"I can take care of that," Clara murmured, doing the same with her own dress before pulling Rose to her. They kissed, divesting each other of what little clothing remained, and made their way to the bed, breaking the kiss only for as long as it took them to stretch out side-by-side.

Clara's hand drifted down Rose's body, followed in short order by her mouth, her lips closing around Rose's nipple and savoring the sound of her moan. Clara continued down, not in the mood to take things slow, so turned on by both Rose's body and her proposal that she could barely stand it.

Rose gasped when Clara's tongue slid between her folds, her fingers grasping at the sheets as her back arched.

"It's your birthday," she breathed, "I should be doing this to you."

"It's my birthday," Clara countered, "and I can do whatever I want."

Rose laughed, and then gasped again when Clara sucked hard on her clit. Clara's left hand wrapped around Rose's thigh, holding her legs apart, and Rose lifted her head to watch. Her eyes were drawn to Clara's hand, her ring glinting softly in the low light of the lamp in the corner of the room, and Rose swallowed hard against the sudden ache in her throat. Her left hand found Clara's right, weaving their fingers together, and Rose's head fell back as Clara's tongue dipped briefly inside of her before moving back up to her clit.

When Rose came a few moments later, she gripped Clara's fingers so hard it hurt, but Clara didn't pull away, flicking her tongue over Rose's clit and sliding her fingers in and out of her until Rose shifted away.

Clara moved up on the bed to kiss Rose, and Rose kissed her back hungrily, turning until she was on top of Clara and sliding her hand between the other girl's legs. Clara tipped her head back, a happy sigh escaping her as Rose stroked her, and Rose moved her kisses to Clara's neck, her fingers moving at a steady pace.

After a minute focused on Clara's neck, Rose started down her body, just as Clara had done to her, fingers still sliding in and out as she added her mouth to the mix. Clara moaned, her hand dropping to stroke Rose's hair, and Rose focused her attention on every bit of Clara's gorgeous sex, kissing and licking, tasting and loving. Her free hand slid up Clara's body to squeeze her breast, and Clara gasped, covering Rose's hand with her own as her hips pushed subtly against Rose's mouth.

Rose pushed back eagerly, rolling her tongue over Clara's clit before sucking it between her teeth, her fingers continuing their movements inside of her, curling just right and making Clara shudder.

Finally, Clara came with a loud cry, tightly gripping the pillow under her head, and Rose withdrew her fingers to slide them up to Clara's clit as she moved up to kiss her neck and jaw, pressing her body to Clara's, and loving the sounds of her orgasm right next to her ear.

When Clara was calm, Rose shifted to the side, nuzzling Clara's neck as she wrapped her arm around her and draped her leg over hers. Clara's fingers moved idly along Rose's arm, and they both sighed contentedly as they lay quietly together and listened to the rain that continued to fall outside.

After a couple of minutes, Clara sighed again, sounding resigned this time.

"I need a shower."

"Me too," Rose mumbled, though she wasn't keen on letting Clara go just yet.

It was another few minutes before they finally shifted apart, Rose rolling onto her back and stretching as Clara stood and started around the bed. Rose was ready to let Clara shower first, but then Clara stopped and held out her hand, grinning cheekily as she raised her eyebrows.

Rose grinned back and stood, taking Clara's hand and following her into the bathroom.

 

When Rose awoke the next morning, she could hear water dripping from the trees outside their hotel room, and opened her eyes to see clear blue skies.

"Oh, _now_ it stops raining?" she muttered indignantly.

Clara giggled from behind her and shifted close, her arm circling Rose's waist as she pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Maybe it was just waiting for you to propose."

"If I'd known, I would've done it when we got here."

Clara giggled again. "Well, we still have three full days left to enjoy the beach."

"Mmm," Rose hummed, and turned to face Clara. "I don't get to see you in a swimsuit nearly often enough."

"You get to see me naked all the time, isn't that better?"

"S'different."

Clara grinned, and leaned forward for a kiss, wrapping her hand around Rose's. They lay close for a long moment, foreheads touching and Clara's thumb rubbing gently along the side of Rose's hand.

"Love you," Rose whispered.

"Love you too," Clara whispered back, smiling again as she leaned forward for another kiss. "Now come on," she continued, squeezing Rose's fingers. "The beach is calling our names."

Rose grinned and nodded, and the two of them got out of bed to change into their bathing suits, excited to finally get to fully enjoy their Florida holiday.


End file.
